Oswald in the House
by Gregory Dwayne Co
Summary: Written by FriendoftheDoctor from DeviantArt, I want to share this story to FanFiction.net


**Oswald in the House**

 _by FriendoftheDoctor_

Ah the House of Mouse. The House of Mouse is a special nightclub run by the most popular stars of the Disney cartoons. Mickey Mouse is the host of the club. Minnie Mouse keeps everything in order. Donald greets everyone who comes to the club. Daisy checks the reservations. Huey, Dewey, and Louie are the musical entertainment. Goofy is the head waiter while his son Max is a valet. Clarabelle ran a gossip column. Horace was the technician of the club. Pluto was the mascot and helper to the rest of the staff.

The club welcomes all of Disney's great characters. From heroes to villains to simple side characters, all are welcomed at the House of Mouse. Unfortunately, Pete, who was the greedy landlord of the club, often tried to run it out of business. He attempted to do so because the contract for the House states that it remains open only as long as the show goes on. So naturally, Pete has been trying to prevent the show from going. Not that it ever worked.

It was another night in the House of Mouse, which was filling up as usual with all the typical characters ready for another night of fun and entertainment courtesy of Mickey and the gang. For they were bringing in someone special to guest star for the House. Someone long forgotten but now remembered. It was none other than Mickey's half brother. Walt Disney's first ever cartoon character. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. And tonight, Mickey wanted Oswald to be the guest of honor.

Oswald and his love Ortensia took in the sights as they walked down Main Street, where Mickey said the House of Mouse would be. They came to stop when they saw a large building with the words House of Mouse on the front of it.

"Well," Oswald said to Ortensia. "Looks like this is the place."

"It would seem that way," Ortensia said. She smiled as she took in the sights before her.

"It was sure nice of Mickey to invite us to the House of Mouse."

Oswald nodded. "I wonder what Mickey's got in mind for tonight's show."

Ortensia smiled at Oswald. Not so long ago, he had been filled with jealousy over all the popularity and fame that Mickey had received over the years. But now that the two had reconciled together after Mickey had entered their home in the Wasteland, they were more like the brothers that they were meant to be. They would have brought the Bunny Children to come, but Mickey said it would have to wait until they could make the club a little bigger so that all the kids had room. So, Gus the Gremlin was watching over the children while Oswald and Ortensia were enjoying their night out.

"Come on," She said, holding his hand. "Let's go see them."

With a smile, Oswald and Ortensia ran towards the House of Mouse. As they neared the doors, a person that looked like a younger version of Goofy stood there. If memory served Oswald right, that person was Goofy's son, Max, the valet of the club. When he saw them coming, Max became giddy with excitement.

"Hi there," Oswald said pleasantly to Max. "My name is…" But before he could finish his sentence, Max went over and shook his head.

"Oswald the Lucky Rabbit," Max finished for him. "Oh, this is an honor. Mickey has told us so much about you."

"He has?" Oswald asked as Max shook his arm up and down.

"He sure has. He's been looking forward to you coming," Max replied. He looked over at Ortensia. "And you must be Ortensia. Mickey's told us about you too." He shook her hand now. "Please, allow me." He went over and held the door open for them.

"Thank you," Oswald said as he and Ortensia went inside the House of Mouse.

"Such a gentleman," Ortensia said with a giggle once they were inside. "Goofy must be so proud."

"For a minute there, I wasn't sure he was Goofy's son," Oswald admitted to her. "I thought he'd be as…goofy as his father."

"Oh, Oswald." Ortensia said, giggling at her love.

Donald, who had been greeting people coming in at the foyer, saw Oswald and Ortensia. He immediately rushed over and shook Oswald's hand.

"Hello, Oswald," Donald said eagerly. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Hello, Donald," Oswald said, this time he was bouncing up and down thanks to Donald constantly shaking him.

"And you must be Ortensia," Donald said to her. He shook her hand but with not as much force as he did for Oswald. "Welcome to my club."

"Your club?" Ortensia asked in confusion. "But I thought Mickey owned the club."

Hearing that knocked Donald out of his happy state. The duck started grumbling under his breath.

Oswald looked at Donald. Looks like he was a little jealous of Mickey's fame just like Oswald used to be. He put a sympathetic hand on Donald's shoulder. "Don't worry, Donald. I'm sure Mickey appreciates what you do for the club."

Donald lightened up a little at that.

"Mr. Oswald! Mr. Oswald!"

Oswald and Ortensia jumped and turned to see Daisy coming towards them with an autograph book in her hand.

"Oh, Mr. Oswald," Daisy said when she caught up to them. "It's so nice to meet you. Would you sign my autograph book?" She opened her autograph book and held out a pen for him to sign.

Oswald stared at Daisy, then at the autograph book in her hand. An…autograph? Someone actually wanted his…autograph? Unable to find the words to say, Oswald absentmindedly grabbed Daisy's pen and wrote Oswald the Lucky Rabbit in her book.

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Oswald," Daisy said, holding the book to her as if it was a precious treasure. She looked at Ortensia. "Would you sign my book too, Ortensia? It would mean so much to me."

Ortensia smiled. "Of course." She took Daisy's pen and wrote her name in it. "I think you just made Oswald's night."

"Well come on, Mr. Oswald," Daisy said after taking her book and pen back. "You're our V.I.P. for tonight. Donald, please escort him and Ortensia to their seats."

"Okay, Daisy," Donald said with a salute. "Come on, Oswald. I'll show you where your seat is."

Oswald and Ortensia followed Donald into the restaurant/theater part of the club. Once they went in, they gasped. The place was filled with all kinds of different of Disney stars. There was Hercules, Ariel, Aladdin, Cinderella, Snow White, Simba, Pocahontas, Winnie the Pooh, and so many more.

"Wow," Ortensia said as she looked around. "So many characters."

"I know," Oswald replied, looking around at them all in wonder. "This place is amazing."

"Here you go, Oswald," Donald said, leading them to a table.

"Thank you, Donald," Oswald said as he and Ortensia sat down.

Donald chuckled. "Don't mention it. Now excuse me, I have to go greet some more people." With that, he ran back to the foyer. No sooner did he leave, did Goofy show up.

"Hello, Oswald," Goofy said, handing out menus for Oswald and Ortensia. "Would you like to order something?"

"Hello, Goofy," Oswald said pleasantly as he opened his menu. "Say…where's Mickey,

anyway?"

"Oh, he's about to come up any minute now," Goofy replied.

Just then, Mike the Microphone spoke to the audience. "And now, your favorite mouse and

mine…Mickeeeeey Mouse!"

The audience went into a loud applause when Mickey appeared onstage.

"Hey, everyone! And welcome to the House of Mouse. We've got a great show here tonight. And I would like to personally welcome someone very special to their first night at the House of Mouse. A legend in his own right and the first cartoon character that the great Walt Disney himself made. Everyone, please give a warm welcome to none other than Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and his sweetheart Ortensia!"

Oswald and Ortensia became aware of a spotlight shining down on them. Before they knew it, everyone in the House was giving them a warm round of applause. Both were momentarily stunned by this, especially Oswald. He couldn't recall the last time he had heard an applause for him before. Maybe he had never heard one. And to hear it now, after all these years…it was deeply moving for him. Ortensia noticed the look on her lover's face and placed her hand on his shoulder. Oswald snapped out his stupor to look at her. She smiled sweetly at him, causing him to smile at her back. Despite his previous desire for the fame that Mickey had, Oswald was ever so grateful for Ortensia, who had stuck by him through thick and thin all this time. But it wasn't until that nasty Thinner Disaster that caused Oswald to truly appreciate what he had with her.

"And now, everybody," Mickey said pleasantly. "Let's start things off with a great cartoon."

After the cartoon, which had featured Donald trying to avoid a lit bomb that seemed to appear wherever he went, Mickey had decided to go and see how his half brother was doing. He brought Minnie along so that she could get to know Oswald better.

"Hi, Oswald," Mickey said once he reached their table.

"Mickey!" Oswald cried happily. He jumped up from his seat and hugged his brother. "It's so good to see you again!"

Minnie and Ortensia both thought of how sweet it was to see their boys treat each other so warmly.

"Aw, it's good to see you again too," Mickey said, hugging his brother back. Once they separated, Mickey bowed to Ortensia. "It's good to see you too, Ortensia."

Ortensia smiled at him. "I'm happy to see you again, Mickey. Thank you for inviting us to your club."

"Aw shucks, it was nothing," Mickey said. "You guys are family. My club is your club. By the way, I'd like you to meet Minnie."

"Hello, Minnie," Oswald said, shaking Minnie's hand. "It's an pleasure to meet you."

"I'd say the pleasure is all mine," Minnie said politely. "It's so nice to meet you, Oswald."

"And this is my little honey-bunch Ortensia," Oswald said, introducing Minnie to Ortensia.

Ortensia blushed from Oswald's words.

"A pleasure to meet you, Ortensia," Minnie said, offering her hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Minnie," Ortensia replied, shaking Minnie's hand. "This is a wonderful club you have."

"Yeah," Mickey said with a chuckle. "But we'd be nowhere without Minnie."

"Oh, Mickey," Minnie said, blushing softly.

Oswald put his fists on his hips, smiling at his brother. Why, they were more in like than he realized. Minnie and Mickey loved each other just as much as he and Ortensia.

"Well, Oswald," Mickey said. "If you'd like, we have a performance planned later tonight and we'll….we were kind of hoping you and Ortensia would like to join us."

Oswald and Ortensia looked at each other before both of their faces lit up.

"Of course we would, Mickey!" Oswald said.

"Great," Mickey said. "Well, time for me to get back to hosting. Catch you guys later!"

With that, Mickey and Minnie left the two at their table.

"Oh, Oswald," Ortensia said with a sigh. "It's so wonderful to be here."

"I know," Oswald said, sitting next to her. "I always wondered what it would be like to be among all the Disney characters that came after us. And now, thanks to Mickey, we can. Wait here. I'm gonna go see what Mickey's got planned for later."

"Alright," Ortensia said with a smile. "Hurry back."

Oswald smiled back and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I will." With that, Oswald got from the table and dashed off to see what Mickey had in mind tonight.

Ortensia decided to occupy her time by looking around. So many different characters. In the far corner sat the colossal Chernabog. Personally Ortensia was surprised he could actually fit. He looked a lot bigger on Fantasia. Maybe he used his powers to decrease his size slightly. Then there was Dumbo, Pegasus, the magic carpet, and even Tinker Bell flying through the air. At a another table, Ariel was combing her hair with a fork. And at another table, she saw Jiminy Cricket giving a wary glance at Timone, who looked like he was ready to try and eat the poor cricket.

"Ha-cha-cha!" An obnoxious voice said behind her. "Well what have we here?"

Ortensia turned to see a tall and slender mouse wearing an orange sweater and cream pants standing next to her table. Ortensia frowned. She had heard of this guy. Mortimer Mouse, a trouble maker who thought he was hot stuff but really nothing more than a headache. He usually tried to flirt with Minnie but that didn't stop him from trying to flirt with other girls if Minnie wasn't interested.

"So, cutie," Mortimer said, getting really close to Ortensia. "What's a nice girl like you doing here all by yourself?"

"Um…I'm not by myself," Ortensia replied, already uncomfortable in Mortimer's presence.

"Really?" Mortimer asked, looking around but not seeing anyone who looked like they were with Ortensia. "Well, looks like whoever you were with left ya. Lucky for you, I'm available. Don't worry, sweet thing. With Mortimer, you'll have a…" But before he could go on about himself, Oswald, who had showed up just in time, grabbed Mortimer by the nose and yanked him down to eye level.

"And just what were you trying to do with my girl?" Oswald hissed angrily at Mortimer. Mortimer gulped.

With one powerful kick from Oswald, Mortimer went flying into the air before landing in Hades' dish. The troublesome mouse chuckled nervously as the god of the underworld glared at him.

"Hey, Mick!" Hades called. "What's the big idea? Trying to make me sick?"

Mortimer "humphed" in annoyance.

Oswald went over to Ortensia. "Are you okay, Ortensia?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine," Ortensia said quietly. "But I see why Mickey warned us about Mortimer."

"No kidding," Oswald said as he sat back down. "It's bad enough that he has to try and steal Minnie way from Mickey. Now he's got the nerve to try and steal you away from me!"

"Oh, Oswald," Ortensia smiled as she kissed him on the cheek. "You know I only love you."

Oswald nearly melted into a puddle when Ortensia said that.

"So," Ortensia said. "What is Mickey planning for tonight's performance with us?"

Oswald shrugged with a roll of his eyes. "He wouldn't tell me. Didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Ortensia giggled. "Well I'm sure whatever it is, it's going to be special."

The rest of the night went by splendidly. Oswald and Ortensia were treated to a variety of different cartoons that Mickey and the others had made. Oswald had lost count of how many times he had nearly fallen over with laughter at seeing some of the antics his brother and his friends did.

After the latest cartoon, which featured Minnie as a musical maestro, Mickey came up on stage.

"Okay, everybody," he said to the audience. "At this moment, I would like for Oswald and Ortensia to come to the stage."

The spotlight once again came upon Oswald and Ortensia. The rabbit and cat looked at each other before getting up from their seats and towards the stage. Once they got up, Mickey walked over to them.

"Oswald," Mickey said softly. "I know it's been a long time and we've only just recently met each other. But…you have this right possibly more than anyone else. Me and the rest of the gang, would like to make you and Ortensia official members of our family."

Ortensia hands went to her mouth while Oswald just stared at his brother in shock.

Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Clarabelle, Max, and Pluto gathered around them.

"You were the first of all of us," Minnie pointed out.

"You deserve it," Donald added.

"If anyone should, it's you two," Daisy told them.

"Uh-huh," Goofy said with a big smile. "All for one and one for all."

"Word on the street is," Clarabelle said. "You two need to receive the recognition you deserve."

Pluto barked happily.

"So…what do you say?" Mickey asked his brother. "Brother?"

Oswald felt his eyes start to water up. He quickly wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. He looked over at Ortensia. She looked at him, smiled, and nodded. He smiled back and held her hand. He looked over at Mickey.

"We'd love to."

The whole crowd went into the loudest applause the House of Moue ever received in all its days. And the biggest cheering was coming from the staff, who were happy at the new edition to the crew. Oswald and Mickey gave each other another brotherly hug.

"Welcome to the team, you guys," Mickey said to Oswald and Ortensia.

"Thank you for having us," Oswald said.

Mickey smiled and then turned to face the audience.

"And now everybody," he said. "Tonight's performance is brought to you by us personally.

A little song that talks about just how important family really is."

Minnie pulled out her PDA. "Hit it, Horace!" She said.

Music started to fill the air. What Mickey had in mind dawned on Oswald and Ortensia. Oswald and Mickey grinned at each other. And then, the staff all started to sing to the music.

Mickey: Ready, Oswald?

Oswald: Ready, Mickey!

Mickey: Okay, everyone. Let's sing together!

All: We are family!

My brothers and my sisters with me!

We are family!

Get up everybody and sing!

Mickey: Everyone can see we're together

Oswald: As we walk on by

Donald: And we fly just like birds of a feather

Goofy: I won't tell no lies

Max: All of the people around us, they say

Mortimer, glaring at the group: Can they be that close?

Daisy: Just let me state for the record

Minnie: We're giving love in a family dose!

All: We are family!

My brothers and my sisters with me!

We are family!

Get up everybody and sing!

We are family!

My brothers and my sisters with me!

We are family!

Get up everybody and sing!

Daisy: Living life is fun and we've just begun

Ortensia: To get our share of the world's delights

Minnie: High hopes we have for the future

Clarabelle: And our goal's in sight

Horace from the control room: No we don't get depressed

Mickey: Here's what we call our golden rule

Have faith in you and the things you do

Oswald: You won't go wrong

This is our family Jewel

All: We are family!

My brothers and my sisters with me!

We are family!

Get up everybody and sing!

We are family!

My brothers and my sisters with me!

We are family!

Get up everybody and sing!

When the song ended, the staff was treated to another loving applause.

"So, Mickey," Oswald said as the applause started to die down. "When can the kids come over?"

Mickey gulped. He had forgotten all about the Bunny Children. "Well, we're gonna need a lot more room." He chuckled nervously.

"Don't worry, bro," Oswald said. "I'll help out. After all, they are my kids."

"Just how many kids do you have?" Daisy asked.

"Four hundred and twenty," Oswald replied proudly.

Everyone except Mickey gawked at him and Ortensia.

"Wow," Pongo said to Perdita. "And I thought we had our hands full." He looked over at his all of his puppies.

"I've heard of big families but this is ridiculous," Donald said.

"You must be quite the family man," Daisy said to Oswald.

Oswald and Ortensia just smiled at them.

Minnie smiled as she pulled out her PDA. "Don't worry. I'll make sure we have plenty of room. After all, their part of the family too."

Mickey chuckled. "Well, that's a rap for tonight. Okay, Mike! Take us out of here!"

"You got it, Mickey! Background story of how Oswald and Mickey met provided by…Epic Mickey for Wii! Yes, watch as Mickey enters the Cartoon Wasteland, encounters his brother Oswald, and battles the evil Shadow Blot for the fate of everything. Epic Mickey available in stores everywhere. Rated E for cartoon violence."

Oswald and Mickey had their arms on each other's shoulders as they waved good-bye to the crowd.

"See ya real soon!" Both called to the audience.

End of Story.


End file.
